


Best Birthday Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Geri’s 29th birthday, and Leo has a very special gift lined up for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by the therecordbreaker's story

It’s Geri’s 29th birthday, and Leo has a very special gift lined up for his best friend. 

He has it all planned out, eyes tracking the other as he jokes around with their team mates on the other side of the field. They’ve been friends for years now, and Leo had always wondered if there something more there, so today he was going to make a move – and offer the other a gift. 

He waits till after training, trailing behind Geri as he jokes around with Neymar and Dani. He watches with a smile as the other slings his arm around Ney’s shoulder, dragging him in and messing up his hair. The affronted look Neymar gives him as he pulls away says it all, just as well as his muttered ‘puta’ does too. 

As if sensing him, Geri pulls away from the duo, slowing to a halt as he turns around to face Leo – just at the top of the stairs down into the tunnel. 

”What’s got you so glum little man?”, Geri asked, waiting until Leo is in front of him before he pulls him into a hug, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

”Nothing”, Leo replies easily, looping his arms around the others waist, “can you gift me a lift home?”. 

”Of course”, Geri says, smile blinding as he beams down at Leo. It makes Leo tighten his arms, burying his face into the others chest. It makes him so happy sometimes, whenever he remembers what he and Geri have. 

It won’t matter if the other turns him down today, because what they have is more important than that. 

”Come on lazy bones”, Geri commands, pulling back and leaving Leo shivering in the brisk morning air, “you better make me lunch”. 

They make it to the car about an hour later, after a lot of dossing around in the locker room and in the shower. 

Leo had waited patiently as Geri was hit with towels, and had to cover his ears through a particularly painful rendition of happy birthday. 

Once they were seated in the car, Geri had turned to him with a grin that instantly set Leo on edge. 

”It’s my birthday!”, Geri sang, reaching across to squeeze Leo’s cheek and laughing when he swatted his hands away. 

Leo hated being in the car with Geri, because the other was one of the worst drivers ever, but he’d have to put up with it for today. 

The drive passed quickly enough, filled with excited chatter from Geri and more god-awful singing. 

When they finally arrived at Leo’s home, Geri strode down the hall ahead of him like he owned the place, flinging his jacket on to the couch as he throws himself down and turns on the tv. Leo would of been offended if this wasn’t their usual routine. 

He already had a meal prepared, so he moved about in the kitchen, glancing up occasionally to keep an eye on the other. 

Half an hour passed comfortably, with the two trading comments as Leo worked. Once he was done, he placed the steaks down onto two plates, along with the chips and salad. He even grabbed a beer out of the fridge. 

”Food’s ready”, Leo called, making his way over to the table and placing both their plates down gently. Geri bounded over like an excited child, lifting Leo up into his arms and giving him an excited swing as he thanked him. 

Leo had barely sat down when the other started shovelling the steak into his mouth. Leo picked at the salad, mouth dry as he realised that this was his moment. 

Slowly he moved his chair closer, grimacing when it screeched across the floor. Geri was completely oblivious though, having already nearly finished his food. 

”Are you not going to drink your beer?”, Leo asked quietly, gently placing his hand on Geri’s knee. This was the moment of truth. 

Geri slowly stopped eating, chewing his mouthful of steak as he looked up over at Leo. 

”Sorry, the steak is just too good”, Geri replied, sounding questioning as he surveyed Leo’s face, taking in his flushed cheeks. 

”I wanted to treat you today”, Leo whispered breathlessly, hand creeping up higher along the others thick thigh. He could feel the heat radiating through the others pants as he tightened his fingers to dig into the flesh. 

”Yeah?”, Geri asked, leaning back in his chair confidently, arm slung over the back of the empty chair beside him. Leo took that as his queue to act, placing his palm right against the others crotch. 

He could partially feel the outline of the others cock already, pressing down to replace the surprise on Geri’s face with arousal. 

”You can keeping eating if you want”, Leo whispered, sliding down onto his knees in between Geri’s spread legs, giggling when Geri pushed the chair back enough to get a better view. 

Geri’s face looked almost blank, but Leo could see how dark his normally pale blue eyes looked as he stared down at him. 

Deciding to get the show on the road, Leo leaned down bashfully to press his cheek against the Geri’s bulge, breathing in the smell of the others musk and the detergent he’d used. 

Geri’s hand settled at the nape of his neck, big enough that it seemed to encase the entire back of his head. 

Leo slipped his fingers into the waistband of Geri’s underwear, smiling gratefully when the other instantly sat up to help him pull down his clothes. 

Leo didn’t bother taking off his shoes, leaving his pants down around his ankles as he stared unashamedly at the other’s huge cock. 

Leo’s mouth went dry as he looked at the sheer size of it, a thrill going through him when he realised the other was only half hard. 

He could practically see how wound up Geri was becoming, so instead of teasing him he wrapped a hand around the base and slowly began to jack him off, marvelling as it plumped underneath his ministrations. 

Geri was completely silent for once, hands clenched against his thighs as he watched Leo with a dumbstruck look on his face. 

”Your beer will get warm”, Leo reminded him, before diving down on his cock without warning, swallowing several inches down his throat without stopping. 

He could feel Geri’s thigh tense under his hands, unable to smirk as he heard the other’s surprised intake of breath. 

Leo was fairly proficient at sucking cock but even he knew he couldn’t fit all of Geri into his mouth instantly, if he even could at all, so he set about bopping his head up and down – hand wrapping around the length he couldn’t reached. 

When he stopped for a moment, he was surprised to see Geri had listened to him, beer now clasped in his hand. Leo locked eyes with him as he licked a trail along the side, mouth closing around the head as he hallowed his cheeks and sucked. 

”Fuck”, Geri cursed, almost grimacing as his hand clenched painfully around the beer bottle. 

Leo pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before he dived back down, accepting more and more into his mouth each time he went down. 

He loved how the other tasted on his tongue, and how thick he felt inside his mouth. 

Leo gagged slightly as he slid down, nose brushing against Geri’s stomach as he did. He couldn’t stay there for long, pulling off with a gasp after only a few seconds. 

A trail of spit and pre-cum attached him to the other’s cock, so he used it to slick up his cock as he jacked him off. It sounded absolutely filthy but Leo wasn’t shy as he locked eyes with Geri, drinking in the other’s slack jaw expression. 

Leo was surprised when he swooped down for a kiss, pulling him upwards as their lips collided, swallowing Leo’s moan. 

Leo didn’t still his hand though, enjoying the feel of Geri’s tongue tangling with his own. 

He knew Geri was close, could feel it in the way his cock pulsed and also in the breathless way he panted against Leo’s lips so he pulled away regretfully before swallowing Geri’s flushed cock back down to the base. 

He kept it down as he felt Geri began to twitch, hips canting upwards into Leo’s mouth accidentally and making him gag. 

Still Leo stayed where he was, tears gathering in his eyes as he felt the other throbbing inside his mouth. 

”Fuck I’m cumming Leo-“, Geri warned, huge hands cupping Leo’s head as he held on to him, not forcing him down – just holding him. 

Leo choked as the other came, semen hitting the back of his throat as Geri let out a breathless cry. 

Eventually he had to pull off, flinching as he finished the other off with his hand and was hit across the face with another string of cum. 

Leo marvelled at his softening cock, pressing a kiss along the side of the shaft as he peered darkly up at Geri from under his lashes. 

Without waiting for the other to speak he shoved his wet hand down into his own pants and quickly jerked himself off. It only took a few tugs from him to cum, burying his face into Geri’s thick thigh with a wordless moan. 

”Fucking hell”, Geri cursed suddenly, before hauling Leo up onto his lap and sealing their lips together. 

He didn’t seem to care where Leo’s mouth had just been as he licked inside of it with his tongue, hands braced on Leo’s hips as he made the other straddle him. 

That’s the best present I’ve ever gotten”, Geri huffed, wiping his own cum off Leo’s chin, who smiled tiredly in reply. 

“I want to fuck you so hard”, Geri confessed, grip tightening as he stared heatedly at Leo’s flushed face. Leo wouldn’t be surprised if he was ready again in another few minutes, shifting subconsciously in his lap. 

“God Leo, if we didn’t have a game tomorrow, I’d bend you right over this table”, he continued vehemently, and Leo’s own cock gave a weak twitch in reply. 

“Then I’d take you upstairs and I’d fuck you through your mattress”, Geri said, voice dark with lust as he uttered the words inches away from Leo’s own lips. 

It made him feel dizzy just thinking about. 

”Or you could ride me right here..”, he said, only to be cut off by Leo pressing his lips over his, swallowing the words. There was only so much dirty talk he could deal with before he begged the other to do what he promised and fuck the consequences, literally. 

“Tomorrow”, Leo promised, hands braced against Geri’s broad shoulders. 

“How about we just retire now?”, Geri asked, sounding half serious as he nuzzled against Leo’s neck – the bristles of his beard making Leo giggle. 

“How about we win tomorrow and I let you fuck me as a congratulations”, Leo replied teasingly, smiling when Geri threw his head back and groaned. 

”And if we lose?”, Geri asked finally, equally teasing as he grinned back at Leo. 

”Well then you can fuck me anyway, for comfort”.

**Author's Note:**

> Not spell checked, and I just missed midnight! Oh well, enjoy and goodnight from me! xo


End file.
